


Does It Ever Stop?

by bababoo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 2 am thoughts, Angst, Comfort, Crying, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry I noticed it halfway through, Not Canon Compliant, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, no proofread, reader is a female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bababoo/pseuds/bababoo
Summary: Stargazing with Satan as you watched the million and trillions of stars scattered across the horizon.You broke down.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Does It Ever Stop?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was supposed to be a gender neutral reader but my mind totally slipped and I noticed it after I written the whole story ahhhh.
> 
> This is my first obey me fic pls be kind T-T

"Satan?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it ever stop?" The girl asked as she tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner, looking at the blond beside her who seems to be confused at her question.

"What do you mean by that?" Satan asked, staring at the girl who seems to be deep in thought, a bittersweet smile blooming on her lips as she trailed her gaze high above the skies where endless of stars littered across the horizon.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" She finished as a lone tear fell from her eye, the once bright hues were now dull and utter heartbreak was evident, the sight was enough for Satan to feel something in his chest that made him uncomfortable in his seat.

He doesn't like it — _not one bit._

He doesn't like how your bright glow has now dimmed. A sob escaped your lips as you tuck your head between your knees, hugging your legs to your chest to hide your vulnerability from Satan.

"Please j-just answer me...." You begged, wanting answers from him, on the verge of desperation. Heart clenching from the pain you were feeling, a heart that has been shattered because of unrequited love.

You really thought that he loves you back, from all the sign he was showing but in reality they were just nice to you.

Satan stared at your form, his cyan eyes clouded with pity and anger as he watched the girl of his dreams cry over a guy who couldn't return their feeling for her. He gasped in disbelief thinking that they had a lot of guts to hurt you. 

_' What a lucky bastard. '_ He thought, angrily, reaching out for your trembling body, he envelopes you in to a hug.

His hand reached out to pet your hair while you cried on his chest, a sob wreaking out from you.

"Shhh all will be o-"

" Please don't lie to me, Satan." Looking up at him, your red puffy eyes staring at him, a pleading look was evident in your eyes.

Satan sighed as he kissed your forehead.

"Alright." The Avatar of Wrath took a deep breath before he continued. "No, it doesn't stop."

He knows this feeling all to well.

" You just have to make room for it."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors, I wrote this at 2 am bc I was havimg the f e e l s. I hope y'all like it tho even though it's short af


End file.
